Ink
by IlovemyDeanBean
Summary: Weird Jinter- Two bored doctors and some Crayola markers. Ripped off from my favorite Nsync slash


He turned over on his stomach, groaning into the thin, plastic covered pillow on every other bed in that hospital.   
  
Shirt lay on the outside of his trousers. Everytime he moved, the shirt rode up on him, his pale white back now lying up, exposed.   
  
She put a hand over her mouth, nearly giggling. Markers in hand, she sat on the edge of the bed, and started writing quietly.  
  
****************  
  
"I miss you" in small orange writing.   
  
He looked down at his stomach,eyes strained in concentration.   
  
"You changed..." the words were surrounded by dark blue angel wings, drawn haphazardly.   
  
He traced his fingers over the pale green vine that circled up on his chest, ending around his belly button.   
  
"Lonely??" was written in thick black letters across his chest. Sighing, Carter buttoned his shirt back up and opened the exam room door.  
  
*****************  
  
He yawned. The green on the inside of his arm made him jump. He hadn't seen that before..when he saw all the other stuff.   
  
Randi smirked, rubbing at the marker that had smeared off on the back of his shirt.   
  
"I'll be right back" he groaned.   
  
Closing the bathroom door behind him, Carter unbuttoned his shirt quickly and threw it on the floor.   
  
"You sleep so still" the purple cursive handwriting smeared around his neck. He narrowed his eyes, he could still read it."I could touch your face now..and you wouldn't move"   
  
"You smell like flowers. I don't know any men who smell like flowers. I guess I do now, huh?" it ended with a small orange smilie face.   
  
Carter smirked.   
  
"You make me think funny thoughts" in faint blue was on the inside of his wrist."Heart racing things"   
  
He looked down at the floor.   
  
"Sometimes, I want to kiss you"   
  
******************  
  
She lay curled on the couch, eyes squeezed tight. So tight, like she had forced herself into sleep.   
  
Marker in hand, he sat on the floor beside the couch, and took her small hand in his,writing slowly.   
  
"Love..love is weird. Love is scary.." circled around her palm in violent reds and oranges."How do you know when you're in love" circled around her wrist.   
  
He covered her side with blue and green curly-cues, writing whatever he felt."I knew it was..." interlocked in the small drawings."You"   
  
Song lyrics, words he could never say, he wrote down her spin,pulling away whenever she would move, or hold her breath."Show me how you do it..I promise you I promise that I'll run away with you.."swirled in yellow on her side, the word "you" resting on her bare hip.  
  
****************  
  
Her eyes were bloodshot as she almost crawled out of the lounge, yawning loudly.   
  
Her heart pounded, almost nervous, walking around with his words on her.   
  
From her section of the desk, Randi looked up.   
  
Deb smeared her tell-tale palm along the side of the file cabinet, praying no one would see.  
  
**************  
  
"Whenever I'm alone with you"she sat on the edge of the bed, watching him thrash under the sheet, her eyes up on the clock every now and then,"You make me feel like I am home again.."   
  
She closed the lid of the purple marker, slipping it back into the pocket of her labcoat.   
  
"Eyes opened, I've learned not to scream" she wrote along his collar bone, in eerie red marker."And not to trust my heart"   
  
"it's my favorite quote" she wrote under it in green,"Makes me cry"   
  
She drew little blue tear drops that ran from the red heart she'd drawn over his chest.  
  
****************  
  
He laughed when he sat up, still woozy from his nap. He came to expect it now..the words. Flowery love words that made his heart skip.   
  
"You look like a little boy when you sleep" scribbled in blue on the inside of his arm."you don't move" was under it, words smaller this time.   
  
He traced his fingers over the small tear drops, sucking on the top of his skin that was now stained blue.   
  
"Eyes opened, I've learned not to scream" he read the words off his chest, voice quiet,"and not to trust my heart"   
  
At the very edge of the waistband of his pants, she wrote,"I miss you at night. In bed. I miss you holding me"   
  
He stood up.  
  
**************  
  
She had just laid down on the gurney,her eyelids barely fluttering when he slowly made his way into the room, marker in hand.   
  
"J..John?"   
  
"Yeah.." he tucked the marker into the pocket of his trousers.   
  
"I was expecting you" she yawned. 


End file.
